


第三天，下午三点

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 小久生贺，AO3备份





	第三天，下午三点

**Author's Note:**

> 小久生贺，AO3备份

**第三天，下午三点**

 

10:00 a.m.

 

纽约下了一夜的雪，但克林特完全睡了过去，当他终于醒来时雪已经停了，留下的唯有路面上层层叠叠的白色，推开窗时似乎能听到它们在太阳下滋滋作响。克林特没告诉过任何人，但他爱极了雪后空气里这股味道，仿佛将布鲁克林覆盖其中的尘土尽数混入白雪之中，如果拿刷子好好地清理一番，说不定还能看到最开始一尘不染的样子。

 

他倚在床头，伸长手臂打开卧室的窗户后在远处躺了一会，懒洋洋盯着天空不愿动弹。窗外街道上偶尔响起跑车飞驰而过的声音，夹杂着公寓楼下西蒙家小孩子嘹亮的啼哭。一切都过于寻常，除却空气里的土腥味。

 

克林特躺在那里不愿动弹，可很快从客厅就传来了越来越响的狗叫声。他仍然不愿起身，但片刻后甚至没有锁的卧室门被一团毛绒绒的深黄色影子从外推开，小吉冲到床旁边，黑色的大眼睛湿漉漉地望向他，嘴里还叼着牵引绳。

 

没门，克林特对他说。你饶了我，我们昨天绕着布鲁克林走了五公里。

 

然而小吉只是继续坐在那里抬头看向他，克林特发誓他们要是再对视片刻，这只爱吃披萨的狗说不定就要开口说话了。于是他最终从床上坐起来，低头看了一眼赤裸胸口上正在逐渐愈合的狭长伤口，随便从床脚挑了一件闻起来最干净的T恤穿在身上。

 

T恤一上身，小吉就朝他叫了一声，还兴奋地摇着尾巴。克林特心想这狗真是野疯了，但他下意识低头，看到灰色棉质T恤上金红相间的战甲正面无表情地盯着他。

 

见鬼，他想，真见鬼。

 

 

11:00 a.m.

 

也许是他心理作用，但布鲁克林积雪的街道看起来的确干净了一点。空气里那股暂时闻起来非常清新的味道盖过了街道两旁在炎热夏天能演变成一场终极地狱的尿骚味，让他几乎认不出这是哪里了。克林特一只手拽着牵引绳，把小吉的鼻子从垃圾堆里那块快变质的披萨旁扯开，一边弯腰捡起掉在一边的空可乐罐，捏扁了扔进垃圾桶里。最后剩余的那点可乐流了他一手，很快变成一种让很熟悉的感觉。

 

那感觉很怪，粘腻，还带着点甜味，沾在他的掌心无法拭去。很快克林特发现自己停住了脚步，就这么站在垃圾桶旁边，右手掌心朝上像个突然失去记忆的白痴，而小吉正在他的脚下哀哀低鸣，一个劲用鼻子撞他的腿。克林特刚蹲下身，还没说什么，小吉就凑过来用热乎乎的舌头舔着他的手心。克林特恍惚间记起他在哪里读到过，狗不能吃糖，但随即想，管他的。大难不死之后谁都会想来点垃圾食品。

 

于是，他在起身后拐过这个街角，走进第一家进入他视线的快餐店。他站在收银台前，纠结了足足半分钟，完全不在意柜台后面涂着廉价眼线的雇员对小吉和他投来的鄙夷眼神。

 

我是听障人士，最终在点餐前他敲了敲耳朵，朝对方解释了一句。他是我的服务犬。

 

哦。现在收银员的表情开始变得尴尬且慌乱，而克林特只是摇了摇头，表示不必在意。注视着对方化妆品下浓重的黑眼圈，以及收钱时双手无法控制的细微颤抖，他开始理解为什么对方没再进一步质疑小吉的身上少了服务犬必需的制服背心。

 

不过，这些都只是他在无聊时做的小小观察，很快他用一只手小心翼翼地一边抓甜甜圈的袋子一边握住咖啡纸杯，走到店外在冬季鲜有问津的座位上。他把小吉拴在桌腿上，先迫不及待喝了口咖啡，全然不顾自己被烫了一下舌头，然后抓起甜甜圈咬了一口。

 

味道很怪，面团很硬，而且涂在上面的糖霜太甜，甚至让刚才那口咖啡变得愈发酸苦。他做了个鬼脸，低头问小吉：想吃吗？

 

小吉朝他迫不及待地摇着尾巴，于是克林特把甜甜圈上带糖的部分尽可能啃了干净，然后把剩下的面团送进了小吉嘴里。

 

好吧，他在小吉狼吞虎咽的时候边喝咖啡边想。还能糟糕成什么样子呢？

 

 

12:00 a.m.

 

他一开始以为自己的手机没电了，但事实证明只是没人想找他而已。

 

在地铁上盯着其他人看是件非常尴尬的事，于是尽管只坐三站，克林特还是把手机掏了出来，握在手里。小吉似乎走累了，在他的脚下蜷成一团，靠着他的鞋子呼呼大睡起来。克林特想给他一脚，但他最终只是盯着手机屏幕，用拇指无聊地划过已读短信的界面。

 

**_娜特（今天，03:31_ ** **_）：去睡觉你个小白痴。_ **

****

**_凯蒂（昨天，22:15_ ** **_）：嘿，头儿，别瞎想了。顺便需要我照顾小吉几天吗？我还挺想他的。_ **

****

**_PC_ ** **_（昨天，14:47_ ** **_）：抱歉我不能说太多，但我相信一切都会好起来的。等我回纽约后出来喝一杯？我请你和罗曼诺夫。_ **

 

然后就是一片空白。这是克林特的新手机，他从三天前才开始用，不过是从店里随便买了一个眼熟的牌子。再之前那个被他十几天前跟随裤子一起扔进了洗衣机里，等他两个小时后想起这件事时已经彻底没有挽救余地了。

 

手机里倒是没什么特别让他惋惜的东西，最重要的不过是小吉几张特别蠢的照片，但那些总会再有的，因为小吉无时无刻不在犯蠢。除此之外克林特的手机一向很空白。他熟人很少，能互换手机号的更一只手就能数过来，因为耳朵的原因很少用手机听歌，更厌恶拍照。说到底，那只不过是克林特一连串因为各种各样原因丢掉或报废的手机里非常不起眼的一个，他想不出自己怎么会突然变得这样多愁善感。

 

他盯着已读短信界面最下面那块显眼的空白，猛地按掉手机屏幕，然后拽着小吉冲出地铁即将关闭的门。

 

 

13:00 p.m.

 

回去的时候克林特在电梯口遇到了米兹。身材臃肿的男人今天破天荒穿了件印着麋鹿鼻子的花毛衣，似乎十多天过去了还沉浸在圣诞节的气氛里不能自拔，但事实上这件毛衣只让他的啤酒肚以及下垂的胸部更明显了。

 

嘿，克林特。米兹说，朝他打了个带着炖菜味道的饱嗝。我正想去找你，我们楼的有线坏了。

 

有线？克林特问。

 

对，有线。我们刚才吃完午饭，正一起看转播，然后——啪，有线断了。我问了问其他人，他们的也都看不了了。可能是电缆的事，你能去看看吗？

 

好好，克林特说，给我十分钟让我喝杯咖啡。我快冻死了。

 

咖啡罐空了。他本该想着买点却忘得一干二净。于是五分钟后克林特拎着工具箱爬上天台，在冷风带着冰碴吹进他脖子的时候打了个寒颤。他的围巾也不知道去哪里了，两端绣着紫色箭头的那条，他已经有好长时间没戴过，似乎从上个月开始就不见了踪影。他满心指望哪天小吉会从他狗窝那一堆乱哄哄的衣服里把围巾叼出来，但很显然小吉并不打算还给他。

 

十五分钟后他揉着冻僵的手指从天台的地面上站起身。天台也积了一层雪，并未因离太阳更近就比地面上融化得更快，克林特起身时甚至差点滑了一跤，这才发现脚趾也被冻住了，积雪不知何时渗过匡威鞋单薄的面料把一双厚实的棉袜子都打湿了。

 

但无论如何，天台的景色很不错，空气也很好。克林特站起身伸了个懒腰，脑子里因为久蹲后猛然起身而嗡嗡作响的黑色斑点被冷风瞬间吹散。他抬起头看向贝德-斯泰让他熟悉后甚至有些眷恋的街景，看着对面那幢同样涂料斑驳的大楼以及电线杆上缠成一团的黑色天线，再次深吸了一口气。

 

这里并没什么好的地方，甚至可以说糟糕透顶。他知道很多人都有这种感觉，但他不是。在这里他有——他有自己的人生。在这个被整个世界遗忘第角落，这幢老旧腐朽的公寓楼，这个堆着烧烤架脏兮兮的天台，克林特知道他至少还是他。他一无所有，没钱，没名声，没有每晚和他分享一张床的爱人，但在这里他至少不会像在曼哈顿那个夜里亮得让他眼睛刺痛的地方，仿佛被关进玻璃瓶子里，被人捉在手里肆意玩弄。

 

在这里他至少可以只看到他想看的东西，然后忘记他不想看到的一切。

 

 

14:00 p.m.

 

光着脖子在外面走了一圈，似乎有点感冒了。于是下午两点，他躺在床上抱着褪色的法兰绒毯子，难得睡了个回笼觉。

 

一开始他以为自己不会做梦，因为他很少做梦，他不觉得自己在经历了漫长的白天之后还有力气放任大脑过夜生活。但很显然他的大脑在他离开学校那么长时间之后仍然有让他吃惊的能力，因为克林特做了个梦。

 

不是什么好梦。他在意识到自己正在做梦的那刻就感觉到了。他似乎站在一幢建筑的最高点，但那绝不是他的公寓楼，而是一处陌生的地方。屋顶落满了雪，但他却穿着无袖作战服，所以他的大脑肯定也在犯糊涂，把各种各样的场景剪切拼接在一起。

 

但，有些东西无论梦里梦外都是一成不变的，像是他手里的长弓，像是不远处隐约传来的爆炸声。而他——他左手举弓右手向后拉至最深，但他知道自己的肩膀太僵硬了，手臂的姿势也不对，一切看起来都是彻头彻尾的错误。

 

你会失手的。克林特想。你总是会失手，无论梦里梦外，因为你的姿势太僵硬了。深呼吸，放空思绪。你在想什么？别想了。那不会发生的。那永远，永远也不会发生的。

 

我射得中。他听到梦里的自己回答。这是我唯一干的好的事情。如果我连这个都做不来，那我还能做什么？他们还需要我做什么？

 

克林特想说，没人需要你。但他闭上了嘴。片刻后他意识到自己正在做梦，这句话甚至不需要说出声。

 

我能射中。梦里的他最后重复了一次，然后松开手指。克林特屏住呼吸，睁大眼睛，看着那支箭穿过仍然在飘雪的空气，笔直射入对面大楼旁那个模糊的金红色身影。片刻后暗淡如鸽羽的天空倏然间炸出金色的火花，那光亮如此刺目以至于克林特在梦里也不得不闭上眼睛。伴随爆炸一同而来的是让他脆弱的耳朵无法忍受的震天巨响，他看到梦里的自己痛苦地扔掉手里的弓，跪在地上用双手捂住耳朵。但他，无论如何他都抬不起自己的胳膊，因为他知道它们此刻肯定被法兰绒毯子裹得严严实实，他只能用力大口呼吸，希望自己能立刻从这个让他受尽折磨的梦里醒过来。

 

他不知道自己有没有喊出声，但片刻后他听到一声清晰的狗叫，一条湿漉漉的舌头在他的脸上舔来舔去。克林特松了口气，夺回大脑的控制权，猛地睁开眼睛。

 

然后，他听到自己的公寓房门正被人敲得咚咚响。

 

 

15:00 p.m.

 

也许又是米兹，也许是公寓楼里其他哪个需要自己修理的住户。克林特坐在床上愣了几秒钟的神，在小吉仍然不肯停歇的叫声中从毯子的包围里挣扎出来，光着脚跳下床。

 

门外的人很显然和小吉一样固执，因为从他醒过来到现在一分多钟了，对方也丝毫没有停下敲门的意思。克林特在开门前顿了顿动作，知道自己现在看起来有多狼狈：头发蓬乱，T恤皱得不成样子，嘴里还有一股起床后难闻的味道。但，管他的。

 

他打开门。

 

然后愣在那里。

 

因为门后面的人绝非他的住户之一；恰恰相反，门后的人随便签一张支票就能买下他的整幢公寓楼，不，也许整个布鲁克林都不在他的话下。很难想象这样的人怎么会出现在贝德-斯泰，或者出现在他的门前，头发被发胶打得整整齐齐，小胡子下面的牙齿白得发亮，而鼻梁上那副昂贵无比的太阳镜大概可以当他一年的伙食费。

 

更让他难以相信的是，这个人的脖子上竟然还绕着一条很眼熟的围巾，手工编织，很粗糙的灰色毛线，唯一不同的地方仅在于两端那两个绣上去的紫色箭头。

 

于是他站在那里，光着脚，身上只穿了一件T恤，楼道里的冷风吹过来，让他结结实实打了一个喷嚏。他感觉自己的唾沫似乎喷到了对方脸上，但来人只是朝他咧嘴笑，然后摘下墨镜，用那双和小吉该死的像极了的眼睛看向他。

 

克林特，来人说，我没死。你高兴吗？

 

既然这样，你下次不妨死得彻底一点。他听见自己这样回答，然后他又打了个喷嚏，于是对方笑得更灿烂了。克林特还没搞懂怎么一回事，但他突然被一把抱住，鼻端传来各种各样的味道：昂贵的古龙水，真皮夹克，经久不散的机油味，还有一丝半点带着身体温度的汗味。有个硬邦邦的东西正撞在他的胸口上，正好戳着T恤上钢铁侠的脸，力气之大以至于克林特觉得印花都快被揉碎了。

 

虽然克林特觉得钢铁侠本人大概不会太介意。

 

你不知道我想这么做想了多久了。他听到有个人对他的后脑勺这么说。从见到你的第一眼开始。我是个白痴，克林特，我浪费了太多时间。

 

在他的身后小吉正在高声叫，还在用鼻子撞着他的腿，但克林特只能分出一只手潦草地揉了揉他蹭过来的头，因为他的另一只手正深陷自己的毛线围巾里，而他的嘴——

 

他过了很久，很久之后，才辨认出全纽约最好吃的甜甜圈的味道。

 

-END-


End file.
